


Once upon a cat

by Mialienes



Series: KittyMi [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun makes a wish for his birthday, and Zhou Mi wakes up as a cat (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://i.imgur.com/lp9XUVB.jpg)...

Kyuhyun has just woken up from a fantastic sleep when there's an almighty shriek from the bathroom. 

"KYUHYUN. HELP." 

From the screaming, it sounds like Zhou Mi is being eaten by a man sized spider. Kyuhyun leaps out of bed and makes a run for the bathroom, entering to find Zhou Mi staring at his reflection in horror. He's patting the top of his head nervously. 

"What...? OH." Kyuhyun stops short in the doorway as he realises what Zhou Mi is focussing on. Zhou Mi has ears. EARS. Little brown triangle shaped cat ears on top of his head, sticking out of his dark hair. 

Zhou Mi turns away from the mirror to face him, tears in his eyes. "How did this happen? I'm a cat?" he says in disbelief. Kyuhyun looks down to see a furry tail poking up from the back of Zhou Mi's sweatpants. He has a horrible sinking feeling as he remembers the previous night. 

"Oh.... OHHHHH. Oh no." 

"What? What?" Zhou Mi asks desperately. "Am I dreaming?" He pinches himself on the arm and flinches when he realises he's not asleep. "How is this even possible?"

Last night it had been Kyuhyun's birthday. There had been a small celebration - friends, wine, birthday cake, candles... 

"Oh no, oh no." Kyuhyun moans, covering his eyes with his hand. Please don't be true, please don't be true, he chants to himself before peeking out from behind his fingers. Yup, Zhou Mi is still a cat. It's true. "Don't be angry. I might've... made a wish..." he says hesitantly. 

Zhou Mi's eyes widen at his words. He slowly stalks towards him. "A wish? What kind of wish?" he hisses lowly. Kyuhyun backs up until he's against the wall of the hallway.

"Well remember last night? I might've made a wish when I was blowing out my birthday candles… Happy birthday to me! Hah..." 

"What did you wish for?" Zhou Mi's eyes have narrowed, and if he had fur it would be standing up by now.

Kyuhyun hopes that Zhou Mi's transformation hasn't included claws as he gulps nervously and confesses. "Umm, I might've wished that you were a cat..." 

"THE FUCK."

"I WAS DRUNK OKAY?" Kyuhyun yells back. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT." It's Zhou Mi's fault. Last Halloween he'd danced around with a cat ear headband on, looking really damn cute. For some reason Kyuhyun had been reminded of it last night when Zhou Mi had blinked at him sleepily after a few drinks. As he'd watched, Zhou Mi had stretched, showing off a pale strip of skin as his t-shirt rode up. He looked all sexy and feline like, and Kyuhyun couldn't stop thinking about how he'd look as a cat.

"I have ears and a tail! This is definitely your fault!" Zhou Mi brushes past, stalking off, tail swishing angrily. 

*

Kyuhyun leaves him alone for an hour, giving him time to cool down. After enough time has passed, he goes to look for him, finding Zhou Mi lying by the window in a patch of sun. He's dragged the cushions off the couch and has curled on top of them. 

"What are you doing, Mi?" 

"Sulking." Zhou Mi's ears are turned down and his expression is grumpy. 

"Hey, I'm sorry." Kyuhyun squats down next to him, running his fingers through Zhou Mi's hair. Zhou Mi huffs, but presses his head into Kyuhyun's hand as he starts to scratch lightly behind his ears. "I'm really, really sorry." 

"I forgive you," he says petulantly, arching his back as Kyuhyun's hand trails down his head and down the slope of his neck, scratching lightly. His tail wraps around Kyuhyun's wrist, encouraging him to keep scratching. 

"You act just like a cat," Kyuhyun says in surprise. "Just bigger." Cat Mi is basically the same as normal Zhou Mi, just with ears and a tail and a dose of cat attitude. Kyuhyun wonders if everything else has stayed the same. 

Zhou Mi scowls. "I'm not a cat. And yes, I'm otherwise normal. I still have a penis and everything. It was the first thing I checked." 

Kyuhyun chokes. "I wasn't thinking about that!" 

"Whatever. Perve." 

Now that Zhou Mi has mentioned his cock, it's all Kyuhyun can think about. And he's pretty sure he shouldn't be thinking that way about his friend. He stands up in an effort to distract himself. "Are you hungry? I can open you a can of cat food."

"Excuse you," says Zhou Mi huffily, rising from his nest of cushions and following Kyuhyun into the kitchen. He slumps himself over the kitchen bench, arms hanging over it. "Feed me," he demands. "It's the least you can do. Food food foooooood. Feed meeeeee." 

"Right, right. Settle down!" Kyuhyun opens the cupboard, assessing their food supplies. He decides on a can of tuna, pulling the lid open and watching in satisfaction as Zhou Mi's pupils dilate and he all but prances over to his side.

"Is that fish?" Zhou Mi's ears twitch in interest as he inspects the can, nose sniffing the air.

"Not a cat at all, huh?" Kyuhyun tips the tuna into a bowl. "Should I put it on the floor so you can eat, kitty?"

Zhou Mi snatches the bowl from him. "Asshole. I can use a spoon, thank you very much." He grabs a spoon and sits down at the kitchen table.

Kyuhyun stifles his laughter as Zhou Mi starts purring in the middle of eating, arms held around the bowl possessively.

"You better help me figure out how to turn back," Zhou Mi mumbles around a mouthful of fish. 

"I will, I promise. I'll figure this out. And if not… I can always get you a collar."

Zhou Mi's tail flicks to and fro in irritation. "Don't even think about a collar. I will claw your eyes out." 

*

Later, when Zhou Mi is curled up against him, almost in his lap and purring softly, Kyuhyun secretly hopes that they don't figure out a way to change him back. He's cute like this. 

Zhou Mi's tail whacks him in the face, giving him a mouthful of fur. "When it's my birthday, I'm wishing to go back to normal." 

Kyuhyun jerks in surprise. "How do you do that? Know what I'm thinking?"

Zhou Mi peers up at him. "It's a cat sense." He hits Kyuhyun's face with his tail again, more gently this time, and settles back down, hands kneading Kyuhyun's thigh. 

Well. That's still a couple of months away. Maybe he'll be able to convince Zhou Mi to wear a collar in that time.

Kyuhyun yelps as Zhou Mi presses his claws deep into his thigh. 

"Okay, no collars," Kyuhyun agrees hoarsely.


End file.
